


Ha megtaláltad a csapatod

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Ahogy Geno mondta,védőpár, ha kettő,avagy betekintés a tinédzser Crosby-Malkin ivadékok jégkorong karrierjébe.





	Ha megtaláltad a csapatod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [when you find your team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376266) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Sem Geno, sem Sid nem látta előre a közelgő _tragédiát_ , pedig nem egy előjel figyelmeztetett rá: a lányok az amerikai csapat összes meccsét megnézték a tallinni olimpián; a szobájukat teleaggatták házi gyártmányú Hilary Knight poszterekkel; és attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Ányának sikerült végre rávennie Kátyát, hogy mégis csak védő legyen belőle, kínosan intenzív telefonkapcsolatot ápoltak Megan Bozekkel. Amennyire Sid tudta, ez a mai napig tartott. Talán már akkor láthatták volna, amikor a lányok kilenc éves korukban kétségbeesetten könyörögtek az amerikai csapat mezéért, mert olyanok szerettek volna lenni, mint Alex Carpenter. De nyolc éves korukban kanadai mezért rimánkodtak, hogy olyanok lehessenek, mint Taylor nénikéjük. Sid mégis honnan tudhatta volna, hogy ez valami más? 

Sid – lehet, hogy ostobaság – de szerette az egyforma kanadai mezükben látni a lányokat, ahogy hoki táskával a vállukon becsörtettek a házba edzés után: magasak és nyúlánkak voltak, mint Zsenya, de a sötét hajuk és az arccsontjuk épp olyan volt, mint a sajátja. Mindenki arra számított, hogy Sid majd edzősködni kezd a visszavonulása után, egyedül Geno és Taylor tudott róla, hogy óvatos kapcsolatépítésbe kezdett a női nemzeti válogatott menedzsmentjével, és egyértelművé tette az érdeklődését. Bár Sid már azelőtt is szívesen edzett volna női csapatot, hogy nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egy nap Ánya és Kátya ott lesznek az olimpián, a gondolat, hogy a kislányait – akik mára egy magasak voltak vele, de akkor is mindig a kislányai maradnak – elvezesse a hazájuk színeiben az olimpiai aranyig, különös helyet foglalt el a szívében.

A helyzet az, hogy az egész derült égből villámcsapásként érkezett. A lányok összehívták a családi kupaktanácsot, és kissé idegesen kezdték ecsetelni, hogy bár szeretnek apával és papával élni Denverben, és mindkettőjüket nagyon fogják hiányolni, ideje, hogy komolyabban gondoljanak a karrierjükre, és különben is, amikor Sid annyi idős volt, mint ők, ő is elköltözött, hogy a jégkorongra fókuszálhasson…

Erre a részére számítottak. Amikor a lányok elkezdtek komolyabban érdeklődni a hoki iránt, meg is egyeztek, hogy sosem fogják erőltetni, sosem fogják ők sugallni a következő lépést: ha a lányok lépni akarnak, kivárják, amíg ők maguk hozakodnak elő vele. Ezért is számítottak rá, hogy amint Ánya és Kátya középiskolás lesz, valószínűleg a Shattuck St. Mary’s-be akarnak majd járni, vagy valamelyik hasonló előkészítő iskolába, esetleg csatlakoznak az egyik ASHL csapathoz, és elhatározták, hogy ha így alakul, igent mondanak. Nagyon hiányozni fognak, de önzés lett volna emiatt visszanyesni a szárnyukat. Sid már épp készült rá, hogy az áldást adja, amikor Kátya azt mondta:

– Ezért döntöttünk úgy, hogy elfogadjuk az Amerikai Nemzeti Válogatott Fejlesztő Programjának meghívását.

Sid fulladozni kezdett, mire Geno megkérdezte:

– A… mit?

– Az Amerikai Nemzeti Válogatott Fejlesztő Programja – ismételte Kátya. Sid látta, amint megszorította Ánya kezét, mire Ánya visszaszorított.

– Michiganben? – kérdezte Sid, remélve, hogy ez csak valami horribilis tévedés. Egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült, amikor Kátya felhúzta az orrát, és azt kiáltotta:

– Apa, dehogy!

De az öröme rövid életűnek bizonyult: Kátya következő mondata azonnal darabokra törte.

– Az a _fiúk_ programja. A lányoké Champaign-ben van, Illinoisban.

– Óh! Illinois – ismételte Sid elhalóan.

– Ezt tényleg komolyan gondoljátok, ugye? – kérdezte Geno, mire a lányok bólintottak. Sid és Geno némán összenéztek – _Hol rontottuk el?_ – aztán még egyszer, ami azt mondta – _Azért mégis csak a mi lányaink._

– Hát persze – mondta Sid, miközben próbált nem öklendezni és a lehető legjobban megerősíteni a pajzsait. – Persze, hogy csatlakozhattok a programhoz. Ha tényleg ezt szeretnétek… Akkor… nemzetközi versenyeken az amerikai csapatban fogtok korcsolyázni?

Ánya vállat vont.

– Az majd a kerettől függ. Szerintem az első évben még biztos nem szerepelhetünk nemzetközi versenyen, de utána… Úgy gondoljuk, elég jók vagyunk hozzá, hogy helyet kapjunk a junior csapatban.

Sid nem pont ezt kérdezte, de így is egyértelmű választ kapott. Mély levegőt vett, majd kifújta, és vele együtt elengedte az álmát is, hogy aranyéremre vezesse a lányokat a kanadai csapatban.

– Szerencsések, hogy őket választottátok – mondta őszintén. – És azt hiszem, ez számotokra is nagyszerű választás: sokat fejlődhettek játékosként. Ez egy igazán okos, felnőtt lépés tőletek, és papa is és én is büszkék vagyunk rátok.

– Nagyon büszkék – biccentett Geno.

Ánya szeme egy kicsit könnyes volt, amikor megölelte Sidet, majd Genót is; Kátya nem szerette nyilvánosan kimutatni az érzéseit, de a kezei a szokásosnál erősebben szorították, és Sid épp olyan erősen ölelte vissza.

– Köszi, apa – mondták, majd, mint egy utógondolatként hozzátették: – Köszi, papa! – Tudták, hogy Geno mindig beadja a derekát, ha bevetik a kiskutyaszemeket. Geno ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez csak azért van, mert mindkettejük szeme olyan, mint Sidé, és egész felnőtt életében arra trenírozták, hogy képtelen legyen ellenállni ennek a tekintetnek.

– Az izgalmas, új terveitek azonban nem jelentik azt, hogy nem kell megcsinálnotok a házi feladatot – emlékeztette őket Geno, hisz a bizonyítékok ellenére szerette néha játszani a szigorút. A lányok szemforgatva szaladtak fel a lépcsőn a szobájukba: az öröm és a megkönnyebbülés úgy áradt belőlük, hogy szinte még Sid is látta az érzésvakságával.

Várt, amíg a lányok halló- és érzőtávolságon kívül értek – ami nem volt sok – mielőtt Genóhoz fordult és hitetlenkedőn megkérdezte:

– _Amerika?_

– Nem tudom, Sid. Egyszerűen nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a másik.

– _Amerika?_ – kérdezte Sid újra. – Úgy érzem, teljesen elrontottam ezt az apaság dolgot, G.

Nem mintha a lányoknak ne lett volna más lehetőségük. A fő indok, amiért Genót választották biológiai apául épp az volt, hogy a lányok orosz állampolgárságúak is legyenek, ha bármikor arra lenne szükségük. Sid – a másik törvényes szülőjük – kanadai volt, így megkapták a kanadai állampolgárságot is, mivel azonban béranyát Pittsburghben kerestek, és a lányok ott is születtek, amerikai állampolgárok is lettek. A születésük után, a srácok gyakran ugratták Sidet a „kis amerikai horgonyaival” – talán ez kellett volna, hogy az első jel legyen, gondolta Sid sötéten. 

– Ők amerikai gyerekek, Sid – mutatott rá Geno vállvonogatva. – Sosem éltek máshol. Ezt az országot ismerik. Hiába utaztunk Kanadába az ünnepekre és néha nyaranta, mindig amerikai iskolába járták, és amerikaiakkal barátkoztak.

Ez igaz, a lányok Pittsburghben nőttek fel, és maradtak akkor is, amikor Sid a visszavonulása után, elfogadta az edzői állást a Wilkes-Barre-nél. Onnan aztán egyenesen Denverbe költöztek, amint állást kapott a Colorado Avalanche-nél. Szóval Sidnek talán illett volna látnia… mégsem tette.

Felkelt a kanapéról, és tehetetlenül járkált fel-alá. Kezével a hajába túrt:

– Muszáj… muszáj…

– Hívd fel, Tazert – mondta Geno, és előkotorta Sid telefonját a kanapé párnái közül, ahova a zsebéből csúszott. Sid dermedten bámult rá egy pillanatig, aztán kikapta a kezéből a készüléket. – Tartsatok egy közös kis kanadai kiakadást.

– Te egy zseni vagy – mondta Sid hevesen, és már kereste is Johnny számát.

– Tudom – felelte Geno lazán, miközben elindította a Candy Crusht a telefonján.

Sid rákoppintott Johnny képére. Szerencsére az első csengésre felvette.

– Sid?

– Johnny – nyögte Sid őrült tekintettel. – Nagy baj van!

Johnny arca azonnal aggódóvá vált.

– Mi a baj, Sid?

– A lányok!

– Te szent szar, mi történt?

– Az USA csapatában fognak játszani – felelte Sid keseregve. – Épp most fogadták el az Amerikai Női Nemzeti Válogatott Fejlesztő Programjának a meghívását. – Kis késéssel arra gondolt, hogy a reakciója talán nem teljesen normális, és hogy Johnny majd úgy véli, hogy ez koránt sem olyan nagy ügy, így aztán igazán megkönnyebbült, amikor meglátta a Johnny arcát elöntő agóniát.

– Óh, Sid! – suttogta.

– Ne is mondd!

– Ez nagyon durva!

– Úgy érzem, az én hibám – mondta tovább járkálva a nappaliban. – Nem vittem őket eleget Kanadába. Nem beszélgettem velük eleget róla.

Johnny azonban megrázta a fejét.

– Nem a te hibád, Sid. Elvitted őket, amikor csak tudtad, de ha egyszer Pittsburghben éltél.

– Nem, igazad van – értett egyet sóhajtozva Sid. Látta a másik szavainak igazát. – Mégis. Az _amerikai nemzeti válogatott, Illinosban?_

– Hé, semmi baj nincs Illinoisszal! – mondta Johnny élesen.

Sid megcsóválta a fejét.

– Majd odafigyelek rájuk, Sid. Ígérem – folytatta Johnny lágyabb hangon.

– De ne túlságosan – szólt át Geno Sid válla felett. – Nem akarjuk, hogy úgy érezzék, kémkedünk utánuk.

– Óvatos leszek – ígérte, és a tekintete elkomorodott. – Ugye tudod, hogy az újságok azonnal lecsapnak a hírre?

– A francba – dörzsölte meg az arcát Sid. Tudta, hogy Johnnynak igaza van. Eddig vasmarokkal tartották vissza a médiát, nehogy a lányok közelébe férkőzzenek, de ez már valódi hírértékkel bírt: pont olyan sztori volt, amit az újságok imádtak. – Beszélek velük, hogy próbálják titokban tartani. A lányok azt mondták, az idén még biztos nem kerülnek be a keretbe, úgy hogy talán lesz egy szusszanásnyi kis időnk, hogy felkészüljünk.

– Ahol tudok, segítek – ígérte meg Johnny, és Sid tudta, hogy ez milyen sokat jelent. Johnny felesége magas pozícióban volt a Kanadai Jégkorong Egyesületben, hülye lenne nem elfogadni a segítségét. Kanadai oldalról valószínűleg képesek lesznek titokban tartani az esetet, legalábbis egyelőre.

– Köszi, Johnny! Nagyon rendes tőled.

Johnny szerényen vállat vont.

– Rendes gyerekek. A legjobbak.

– A tieid sem rosszak.

– Ah! – vont vállat ismét, majd fakón azt mondta: – Végül is, egész rendes kölykök.

Sid hallotta, amint a háttérben valaki hangosan azt kiabálja, hogy apa, és elmosolyodott.

– Komolyan, Johnny, köszi, hogy lenyugtattál.

– Nincs mit, Sid. Vigyázz magadra!

– Úgy lesz. Szia!

Sid egy pillanatig némán állt a telefonjára meredve, míg a képernyő elsötétedett. Érezte, hogy Geno mögé lép, és amikor átölelte, Sid tehetetlenül omlott a karjaiba.

– Sajnálom, Sid – mormolta a fülébe Geno. – Tudom, mennyire szeretted volna aranyéremig vezetni őket.

Sid hirtelen elképesztően önzőnek érezte magát: itt nyavalygott, hogy a lányaik sosem fogják az _ő_ nemzetét képviselni, hogy sosem lesz esélye, hogy az edzőjük lehessen, és aranyérmet nyerjenek az _ő_ országa színeiben, míg Geno…

A lányok soha nem jártak Oroszországban: bár Goncsárék felajánlották, hogy elviszik őket, amikor fiatalabbak voltak, Geno úgy érezte, nem térhet vissza, és túl fájdalmas lett volna számára, ha nélküle mennek. Orosz volt a nevük, volt orosz állampolgárságuk, folyékonyan beszélték a nyelvet, hatalmas adag pelmeniket készítettek Geno anyjával, együtt ünnepelték az újévet a nagyszüleikkel és Goncsárékkal, de a szívükben ízig-vérig amerikaiak voltak. Geno sosem beszélt erről, de látta, és minden bizonnyal fájt is neki. Olyan keményen dolgozott, hogy megismertesse a lányokkal az orosz kultúrát, az _ő_ kultúráját, és ők mindig vevők is voltak rá, de sosem vált úgy a részükké, ahogy Genónak. Sid sosem gondolt rá, hogy akár orosz színekben is játszhatnának, ami valójában hatalmas ostobaság volt a részéről – a gyengébb orosz csapatban azonnal sztárok lehetnének, míg a kanadaiban vagy az amerikaiban pusztán tehetséges mellékszereplők lesznek – de fogadni mert volna, hogy Genónak megfordult a fejében. Könnyen lehet, hogy a lányok nem pusztán Sid álmait hagyták hátra a bejelentésükkel.

– Semmi baj – mondta Sid, hátra dőlve Geno testének melegébe. – Az ő játékuk, az ő karrierjük. Nem dönthetünk helyettük, és ez valószínűleg jól is van így.

Geno tudta – hogy ne tudta volna – mire gondolt Sid korábban

– Így igaz – felelte, és apró csókot nyomott Sid nyakára.

*****

Visszagondolva Sid rájött, hogy az igazán furcsa az volt abban a napban, hogy ő is és Geno is úgy meglepődtek, hogy meg sem kérdezték tőlük, miért döntöttek így. Amikor Geno rámutatott, hogy egész életükben az USA-ban éltek, elégséges magyarázatnak tűnt, és Sid is azt gondolta, ez volt a fő mozgatórugójuk. Ezt gondolta négy éven keresztül, egészen máig, amikor P.K. egy Youtube linket küldött neki azzal az üzenettel: _A lányaid felrobbantották az internetet._

Sid nyögve kiáltott Geno után.

– Genóóó!

Geno kényelmes tempóban a szobába kocogott, és Sid némán mutatta neki a tabletjét. Amikor elolvasta, Sid mintha tükörbe nézett volna: a saját rémületét látta visszatükröződni a tekintetében. Lassan Sid mellé ereszkedett a kanapéra, miközben Sid halkan azt mormolta:

– Rohadtul remélem, hogy nem meztelenek – aztán megnyomta a lejátszást.

A jó hír, hogy nem voltak meztelenek – természetesen az amerikai csapat mezét viselték, ami négy év elteltével is traumatikus élmény maradt Sid számára. Egy interjú részlet volt, aminek a pár hónap múlva rendezendő almati-i olimpia volt a témája. Az egész olyan előírásos volt, hogy Sid szinte előre el tudta mondani mindkét fél szövegét: _tizennyolc évesen nem túl fiatalok ahhoz, hogy az olimpiai válogatottban játszanak; igen, valóban fiatalok, épp ezért hatalmas megtiszteltetés a lehetőség; vajon együtt játszatja őket az edzőjük; ez egyedül Chu edzőn múlik; hogy érzik magukat a Kanadával való rivalizálás miatt; nagyon motiváló, igazán nagyszerű az egész sportág számára._

Aztán a riporter azt kérdezte:

– Majdnem a kanadai csapat tagjai lettetek, igaz ez?

Általában Ánya kezelte az újságírókat, ez a mostani alkalom sem volt kivétel.

– Azt nem mondanám, hogy majdnem – felelte. – Fennállt a lehetőség. Amikor tizennégy évesek voltunk, több nemzeti válogatott is megkeresett minket, de végül az USA mellett döntöttünk.

– Több? – kérdezte a riporter felvont szemöldökkel. – Úgy érted, az USA, Kanada és…

– Oroszország – mondta Kátya.

Sid és Geno összenéztek: fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy az oroszok kapcsolatban álltak a lányokkal. Egyszer sem említették.

– Hát persze – mondta a riporter –, hisz az egyik szülőtök, Jevgenyij Malkin orosz állampolgár, a másik, Sidney Crosby pedig kanadai. Miért döntöttetek végül mégis az amerikai csapat mellett?

Ánya és Kátya egy hosszú percig csendesen nézték egymást, majd Ánya azt mondta:

– Ha ismeri a szüleinket, valószínűleg azt is tudja, hogy az Orosz Jégkorong Szövetség „erkölcsileg elfogadhatatlannak” nyilvánította papa szereplését a válogatottban, amikor rájöttek, hogy kötéstársak apával. Amennyire én tudom, papa számára a mai napig tilos Oroszországot képviselni bármiféle nemzetközi versenyen, bármilyen minőségben.

Kátya közbevágott:

– Amikor megkerestek minket, egy csomót dumáltak róla, hogy ez milyen „sajnálatos” meg ilyenek, de hajlandóak lesznek „elfelejteni és megbocsátani”, ha náluk játszunk. Volt pofájuk azt mondani – köpte dühösen, és a keze ökölbe szorult az ölében –, hogy megbocsátanak papának. Mintha bármi rosszat tett volna. Mintha neki lenne szüksége megbocsátásra, amiért ők bigottak. Összetörték a szívét. – Sid meglepetten látta a kicsorranó könnycseppeket Kátya szemében: nem, ez nem lehet, ez nem az ő hajthatatlan harcosa. – És ezek után azt akarták, hogy őket erősítsük. Ezt nekik!

Tengermély nyugalommal, de épp oly hajlíthatatlanul, mint a testvére, Ánya így folytatta:

– Megvolt az esélyük, hogy egy Malkin náluk játsszon, de eldobták. Úgy döntöttünk, nem érdemelnek még egy esélyt.

Az interjút korábban jellemző nyájas és modoros légkör azonnal szertefoszlott. Még a bézs kosztümös riporter is izgatottnak tűnt, ahogy érdeklődve előre hajolt, és megkérdezte:

– Gondolom, akkor ez különösen motiváló hatású lesz, amikor a csoportkörben az orosz válogatott ellen játszatok?

– Nem igazán – vont vállat Ánya. – Nem a játékosok tehetnek róla. A legtöbb lány még meg sem született, amikor a szövetség eltiltotta a papát.

– Ánya sokkal kedvesebb, mint én – szólt Kátya vigyorogva. – Én szívesen megmutatom nekik, mi lehetne az övék, ha kedvesebbek lettek volna hozzá.

A riporter visszamosolygott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bárki hibáztatna ezért. Szóval ezért nem Oroszország. De miért nem Kanada?

Alaposan megválogatva a szavait Ánya így felelt: 

– Miután kizártuk Oroszországot, Kanada és az USA közt kellett döntenünk. Mindkét csapat nagyon hasonló mind a játékosok fejlesztése, mind a játék tekintetében. Végül arra jutottunk, hogy nem utasíthatjuk el Oroszországot, és választhatjuk Kanadát. Az úgy tűnt volna, mintha apát választanánk papával szemben.

– Nem ismeri a papát – vetette közbe Kátya. – Szerintem titokban mindig abban reménykedett, hogy egy nap orosz színekben játszunk majd, és megtesszük, amit ő nem tehetett. Megbocsátott nekik. Apa pedig nagyon szeretett volna a kanadai csapatban látni minket. Nem választhattuk az egyiket a másik rovására, így az amerikai csapat mellett maradtunk, és ez nagyszerű döntésnek bizonyult.

– Nagyon boldogok vagyunk, hogy az amerikai csapatot választottuk – fejezte be Ánya gördülékenyen, és az interjú vissza is zökkent a normális kerékvágásba.

Sid lekapcsolta a tabletet. Geno felé nyújtotta a kezét, és félúton találkoztak, összefűzve az ujjaikat. Talán fél óráig is ücsörögtek a kanapén a lányokra várva. Végül aztán meghallották a lépcsőn felfelé csörtető lábak dobogását – mint egy kétszemélyes elefánt csorda, ahogy Sid anyja hívta őket – és a lányok nevetve berontottak az ajtón. Sid tudta, lassan befejezhetné, hogy lányoknak hívja őket. Fiatal hölgyek lettek, de most is ugyanazok a gyerekek voltak, akiknek a látványára minden alkalommal elöntötte a mélységes szeretet, amikor hokitáskát lobogtatva átléptek azon az ajtón. Egyre jobban hasonlítottak Genóra, bár még nem nőttek bele teljesen nyurga végtagjaikba, és a válluk egyértelműen Sidére hajazott. Sosem szokta meg, hogy mennyire szereti őket. Még most is letaglózta a gondolat, mint egy semmiből érkező ütés a jégen.

Ánya még mindig nevetett valamin, amiről érkezés közben beszélgettek. Kátya belesett a nappaliba, és megkérdezte:

– Mit csináltok? Csak ültök itt a sötétben a semmit bámulva? Óh, istenem, apa, az Avs-nek sikerült teljesen kikészítenie?

– Kétségtelenül sikerült felrobbantanotok az internetet – mondta Sid higgadtan.

Ánya és Kátya egyforma értetlenséggel meredt egymásra, aztán az arcukon átfutott a felismerés. Hirtelen egyikük sem volt képes Sid és Geno szemébe nézni.

– Egyszer mondasz valami érdekeset a kamera előtt… – motyogta Kátya a parkettán húzogatva a lábát.

Hiába volt egy fél órájuk végiggondolni a hallottakat, Sid még mindig nem tudta, mit kellene mondania. Azt, hogy büszke rájuk? Az volt, de nem igazán tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Vagy azt, hogy bárcsak elmondták volna nekik mindezt, amikor meghozták a döntésüket? Ez is igaz volt, de most már mit sem számított.

– El kellett volna mondanunk. Tudjuk – kockáztatta meg Ánya.

– A ti döntésetek volt. Mi nem dönthettünk helyettetek: egyikünk sem – felelete Sid, és komolyan is gondolta.

– Miután kimondtuk – mondta Kátya láthatóan zaklatottan –, már rájöttünk, hogy hangzott: hogy mivel megbántottuk a papát, meg kellett bántanunk téged is. Ami persze rettenetes lett volna, és nem is így volt…

– Tudom – nyugtatta meg Sid. – Tudom, hogy értettétek.

Azután újabb csend következett, majd Geno felállt és magához intette a lányokat. Egyetlen nagy ölelésbe kapaszkodtak össze, és Geno Kátya hajába rejtette az arcát. A vállai remegni kezdtek. Sid azonnal talpra ugrott, de a lányok előbb megérezték: lehet, hogy gyenge olvasók voltak, de Siddel ellentétben, ők legalább egy kicsit képesek voltak rá.

– Papa – szólt Kátya aggodalmasan, és félig angolul, félig oroszul folytatta. Szerencsére olyan alap dolgokat mondott, amit Sid is követni tudott. – _Papa, mi a baj? Úgy sajnáljuk._ Nem akartunk megbántani. _Papa, kérlek, ne légy szomorú!_

– Sajnálom, hogy így beszéltek veletek – mondta Geno, és a hangja reszelős és akadozó volt a sírástól. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyeneket kellett hallanotok. Nem volt joguk hozzá. – Elengedte Ányát, a ruhaujjával letörölte a könnycseppeket az arcáról, aztán megfogta a vállukat, és kissé hátradőlt, hogy a szemükbe nézhessen. – Azt mondtátok, hogy szerettem volna, ha az orosz csapatban játszatok, de ez nem igaz. Azt szerettem volna, ha úgy érezhetitek, hogy Oroszországban hazára találhattok. Szerettem volna, ha tudjátok, honnan származtok, hol vannak a gyökereink. De én az apátokat és a családunkat választottam Oroszországgal szemben, és soha-soha nem tudnék csalódott lenni, amiért ti ugyanígy tettetek.

Erre Ánya is sírni kezdett, Kátya azonban körülbelül tíz másodperc ünnepélyes meghatottság után kétségbeesett pillantásokat kezdett küldözgetni Sid felé, hogy _segítség, segítség, ez túl sok érzelem számomra,_ mert bár Geno volt a kedvence, sokkal jobban hasonlított Sidre, mint ahogy beismerte. Sid megmentette: gyorsan csatlakozott hozzájuk egy csoportos ölelésre, aztán ellépett, lehetőséget adva a lánynak, hogy ő is hasonlóan cselekedjen.

– Ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy végre beismerhetem, milyen rettenetes érzés volt, hogy az elmúlt négy évben az amerikai csapatnak kellett drukkolnom? – kérdezte, tudatosan megtörve a hangulatot.

Ánya gyengéd pillantással nézett rá.

– Ugye tudod, hogy képesek vagyunk olvasni benned? Úgy értem, nem valami jól, sőt pocsékul, a pajzsaid meg rohadt erősek, de…

– Soha nem mondtatok semmit.

– Olyan erősen próbáltad titkolni, Sid – mondat Geno, és elkerekedett tekintette szinte simogatta Sidet, de Sid látta, hogy mindjárt elneveti magát.

– Ezúttal nem fogok nektek drukkolni – morogta.

– Ez nyilvánvaló – forgatta a szemét Kátya. – Szörnyű kanadai edző lennél, ha nekünk drukkolnál.

Ánya hozzá csoszogott, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Elég magas volt hozzá, hogy könnyedén megtegye, és Sid mindig meglepődött rajta.

– Van… hány is, Kat, talán négy olimpiánk?

– Tizennyolc, huszonkettő, huszonhat, harminc – számolt Kátya hangosan. – Aha, annyi legalább.

– Egyet akár meg is tarthatnánk Kanadának – mondta Ánya, szorosan átölelve Sidet. – Hagyjuk, hogy apa edzhessen minket egy utolsó alkalommal.

Volt idő, amikor Sid gondolkodás nélkül lecsapott volna egy ilyen lehetőségre, de megrázta a fejét.

– Ha megtaláltad a csapatod, kitartasz mellette.

– Mint ahogy ti tettétek – mondta Ánya, amire Sid és Geno összemosolyogtak.

– Igen – felelte lágyan Sid, továbbra is Geno szemébe nézve. – Mint, ahogy mi tettük. – Természetesen a Pingvinekről beszélt, de ugyanakkor erről is: a kis kétszemélyes csapatukról, ami idővel négyszemélyessé bővült, és amelyről álmatlan éjszakák és babahányás közepette kiderült, hogy sokkal-sokkal nagyobb ennél, hisz a tagja volt Taylor, Johnny, Sid és Geno szülei, Goncsárék, Lemieux-ék és sokan mások. Megtalálhatod a csapatod, ha szerencsés vagy, mint Sid, vagy ha elég bátor egy merész interkontinentális szökéshez, mint Geno, vagy szeretetből, mint a lányok. És Sid végre képes volt szavakba önteni, hogy ez az, amiért büszke rájuk. De ha egyszer megtaláltad a csapatodat, ha egyszer megtaláltad, hogy hova tartozol, kitartasz mellette, még akkor is, ha az a kibaszott amerikai nemzeti válogatott.


End file.
